


The New Queen has Arrived

by Mother_Werewolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Werewolf/pseuds/Mother_Werewolf
Summary: After thousands of years the king finally meets his queen.
Relationships: Fenrir/Ventus, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Rachel Farris  
> (My Sister)  
> Finished On just means when the chapter was ready to be uploaded
> 
> This is my first story, please be a little kind to me.

Short Interductions 

Full Name: Fenrir

Age: Unknown

Birth: Unknown

Height: 6’0”

Weight: 170 lbs

Hair: Black with a blue tint

Eyes: Left is a blue and right is a green

Full Name: Ventus

Age: Unknown

Birth: Unknown

Height: 5’2”

Weight: 130 lbs

Hair: Curly light Blonde 

Eyes: Amytsht Purple


	2. Chapter One

(Fenrir’S PVO)

It was a normal hot day in Hell, which means that I was laying back on my throne bored to death. Then an angel with curly light blonde hair, and glowing eyes of Aymethis purple walked in covered in blood. “Why have you come here, little angel?” I asked sitting up straight. “I am no longer an angel but a corrupted angel.'' he said while wiping the blood from his face. “Why have you become corrupted little angel?” I asked, losing my cold eyes and maniacal smile. The little angel looked up “Because I tried to kill one of my fellow Archangels, he should have known better than to talk bad about you, the Demon King.” He explained lowering his eyes to look at his feet. I was surprise; because all angels should hate me, especially with all the loyalty they have to God and each other. “Why would you defend me? I am the Morning Star, the angel who made Eve eat the forbidden fruit.” “You saw more clearly than God and the other fools. You knew Adam and Eve needed the knowledge of good and evil.” He told me. I looked at him and saw something I hadn't noticed at first, black feathers in the angel’s wings. “Well, little angel, I hate to cut our chat short, but why are you here? Because I can see the black feathers in your wings.” I asked already knowing the answer. “I wish to become a demon. I hate being an angel, and I hate the heavens themselves. They took you from me when I needed you the most, You were all I had.” he said looking up at me with tears in his eyes “ I hope you remember me for I am Ventus the Great Archangel in between life and death.” I froze on my throne ‘How can this be my little Ventus, he grew up so much.’ I looked at him closer now and could see how much he looked like a older Ventus ‘ I missed him so much’. “ How can you be my demonic angel, they told me that your memories had been erased?” I wanted answers. “ Tired too but I told them that without my memories I wouldn’t remember my training, and wouldn’t be able to do my duty as an Archangel.” Ventus said kneeling down and bowing to me. I got up from my throne looking around to make sure no demons were around. Stopping in front of Ventus I reached down and held his chin in my hand and raised his head up more. “ You don’t have to bow to me Ventus, because you are my love and heart.” I told him reaching down again this time to pull him up off his knees.  
EDITED ON: December 30, 2020 @ 8:20p.m.  
Finished on: January 12, 2021 @ 7:56 P.M.


End file.
